The Ghost Planet (LiS episode)
Last week, as you recall, we left the ''Jupiter 2 hurtling through the void of outer space. Little did our contended space pioneers realize that somewhere, out in the blackness, an incredible ghost planet was, even now, seeking to lure them into it's sinister clutches...'' Summary A voice claiming to be from Earth instructs Dr. Smith to land the Jupiter 2 on the planet it is passing. When Smith obeys, the Robinsons find a civilization of robots who make humans their slaves. Background Information *This is the first soft-landing made by the Jupiter 2 on a planet. The film shots of the landing are subsequently reused, with the same painted pattern on the hard (asphalt) surface, with the same yellow circled painted on the landing surface, when the ship lands on other planets in the same manner, such as in Michigan, 1947, in Visit to a Hostile Planet, and in The Promised Planet. The Jupiter 2 also made a soft landing gear down landing in "The Great Vegetable Rebellion". *Near the end of Wild Adventure, John told Alpha Control that they did not have the fuel to alter course to reach Earth. However, in this episode, Smith is able to fire thrusters to alter course as the Space Controller requested. * The Robot's model number is revealed to be B-9 in this episode. However, in The Colonists he informs Noble Niolani his class is M-3. * Neither the Jupiter 2's landing or take-off scrambles the electrical system on the planet as it will in Visit to a Hostile Planet. * At the end of the episode, as the characters fight their way back to the Jupiter 2, you can hear Bob May's voice saying The Robot's dialogue. Dick Tufeld's voice was not dubbed over. * The assembly line on which Dr. Smith is forced to work deposits its completed circuit boards in what appears to be ordinary luggage. * The robots on the planet are all cut from different cloth. The space controller robot is clearly a machine but the drones with the golden dome faces are humanoid in appearance. The giant hairy brain that rules them all might even be organic. Irwin Allen's preference for raiding his existing prop and costume supplies in order to save money was probably the reason for these choices. * Doctor Smith gives all the Jupiter 2's weapons to the alien robot, except for the reserve weapons that Don and John use later in the episode. And are the weapons ever returned? I think not! So the Robinsons are out of laser guns. * The weapon that is moved out of the building to fire upon the Jupiter 2 to prevent it's departure is the same machine that was at the alien relay station in A Change Of Space. Now with a gun added. Links and references Starring *Guy Williams as Dr. John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson Co-starring *Mark Goddard as Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Bill Mumy as Will Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson Special guest star *Jonathan Harris as Dr. Zachary Smith Uncredited co-stars (alphabetical) *Sue England as Space Control Officer O-3 (voice) *Michael Fox as the Cybernetic Leader / Supreme Brain (voice) *Bob Mayas The Robot *Dick Tufeld as The Robot (voice) References automated planet; Capri; chicken; guitar; memory bank; ration; Santa Lucia External link * The Ghost Planet at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lost in Space episodes